


kiss me slow ( your heart is all i own )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kim Taehyung | V, Romance, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Everyone gets jealous, that much is true, but all Taehyung sees is red when he thinks about Jungkook and Jimin on vacation.Taehyung has plans to rectify the situation, though, and prove to Jungkook just who hebelongedto.





	kiss me slow ( your heart is all i own )

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "-Tae got very jealous over his baby maknae and Jimin's trip to Japan until he think that his baby will leave him for Jimin. Kookie tried to persuade the jealous boy that he will forever be his, not anyone else.Soft Kookie with jealous, possessive Tae!"
> 
> I really tried to keep this soft and innocent, I swear, but it morphed into something else entirely. Whoops.
> 
> I would recommend listening to [**THIS**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9eXLHA5eZI)while reading. But you don't have to, it just sets the mood a little bit, I guess? Enjoy. xx

  
  
  


  
  
  


Hoseok is currently poised on top of the counter, despite the scolding he had received from Jin, who murmurs on about how he seemed to be the only one keen on keeping at least the kitchen tidy. But the dark-haired man isn't phased, still idly scooping yogurt into his mouth, legs kicking back and forth as he stares imploringly at Taehyung across the way, sifting angrily through the refrigerator.

  


"Stop taking your anger out on that poor frig, you need to chill." Hoseok states, a smile gracing his mouth as he glances about for Jin's long gone form; he would have been proud, surely.

  


The brunet, however, continues his aimless search until snatching the last remaining banana milk. He stabs the straw through the seal and sips at it, slamming the refrigerator door shut with his heel. He shifts then, making eye contact with Hoseok, who raises his hands defensively; he knew better than to prod further, especially when the younger male was in one of his moods.

  


It creates an awkward atmosphere as Hoseok, attempting to mind his business, glances about for something to focus on instead. Dark eyes find a discarded spatula near the stove, studying the burnt eggs that cling to its surface. To make matters that much more palpable, he begins to hum along to a new song he had heard on the radio to and from performances, legs still moving back and forth rhythmically.

  


Before Taehyung can explain his distressed mood—not that Hoseok needs an admittance, he already knows it's because of the situation Jungkook and Jimin had found themselves in—the brunet's mouth is abruptly clamping closed at the sight of the aforementioned raven casually strolling in. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets, visibly gnawing at the inside of his cheek, glancing at Hoseok and jerking his head in the direction of the entryway.

  


Getting the idea, and honestly not even wanting to involve himself, Hoseok hops from the counter and scurries out of sight. He spares one, hopeful look in Taehyung's direction before he disappears completely, happily chirping Yoongi's name instead—to which the blond audibly groans at, retreating footsteps echoing off in the distance as he attempts to escape.

  


Once the distraction is gone, Jungkook approaches the elder and takes the carton from him, smiling pleasantly around the straw as he sips. Noticing how the brunet, who stares at him blankly, doesn't even move an inch, alarm bells begin to drone relentlessly in the raven's ears. "You okay?" He shifts the carton to one hand, the other smoothing down the front of the elder's robe and gliding over the exposed hints of his chest. "I kinda thought you'd miss me as much as I missed you..." His voice trails off, eyes shifting to the side: "Guess not."

  


"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Taehyung splutters abruptly, the words having been on the tip of his tongue since laying eyes on the raven, cheeks flushing a dark and frustrated crimson. He strolls around the youth, heading for the counter that Hoseok had just abandoned, gripping onto the edge and clenching his eyes shut. "Out of all the things you could've said when you came back, this is it?"

  


Scoffing his annoyance, the raven trails behind him, placing the carton on the counter-top. He leans forward, lips still possessing that same oblivious grin, intent on breaking the latter of his awful mood. "What do you want me to say?" He questions quietly, voice dropping tentatively. He places an hand upon the elder's bicep, offering it a warm squeeze, coaxing a response. "C'mon, Tae. Don't be like this, not now. It already felt like a lifetime without you and now I just—... I want us to be okay."

  


Taehyung hesitates initially, never one fond for confrontation, but with how he was feeling now, it was inevitable. Especially when Jungkook—bright-eyed, always smiling Jungkook—was staring at him as if he meant every word he had spoken. As he looks at Jungkook, watching the way his eyes study him in return, how the raven reaches forward to brush the back of his knuckles against his cheek, he feels most of his fury dissolving and—and even as upset as he is, Jungkook was _still_ his number one weakness.

  


But, _no_. 

  


He wouldn't let those warm eyes break him, won't let that affectionate smile lure him in. So he frowns, lips twitching down at the corners, straightening to his full height, nails drumming contemplatively against the counter-top. "Why don't you go see Jimin? You can talk about all the cool thing you guys did together." suggests Taehyung bitterly, tongue gliding along the back of his teeth after the words are uttered.

  


Instinctively the raven rolls his eyes—even having the audacity to snicker at that, muses Taehyung in chagrin—and proceeds to squirm his way in between Taehyung and the edge of the counter. "It wasn't like that and you know it." For emphasis, Jungkook raises an arm and presents his wrist to the latter, exposing the thin bracelet there. "See this?" Taehyung nods slowly, even bringing his own wrist up to present his own. "I rarely take it off, unless—" The brunet frowns at that, but understands nonetheless, heaving an exasperated sigh as he bows his head forward. "So don't, don't even go there."

  


And he wants to believe it, desperately so, but there's a nagging at his subconscious saying that things weren't that simple; that words were just words. Taehyung takes a step back but is held firmly in place by Jungkook, who strategically grabs at the thin belt of his silk robe, successfully preventing his avid escape. "I don't even wanna talk about this right now, not when—..." His fists form at his sides, clenching his jaw. "You're mine, Jungkook. Don't you get that?"

  


Jungkook, eyes darkening at the lowered tone, tongue darting out to soothe his chapped lips, nods adamantly in response and tugs him closer until the two are pressed flush. "I'm all yours, when haven't I been?" 

  


The brunet brings his face nearer to the raven's, lips parting ever-so-slightly, tempted by the glisten of saliva that clings to the latter's bottom lip. Just before he can press against his mouth, however, he remembers his resolve and retracts to stare inquisitively at Jungkook's face once more. "Prove it, I want you to show me."

  


Far too eager to ease the tension between the two, the raven plants a hand onto the counter as he climbs atop it, legs spreading to accompany the elder's form. As planned, the brunet closes the distance, bringing his hips to connect with the younger's, hands going to rest at his hips. He looks at him, blatant jealousy still blazing in his irises, showing in the way his lips are pursed—hints of a smirk twitching on the corners—how his hands aren't pressing as insistently against his sides.

  


"Whatever you want, I can do it." assures Jungkook, fingers sliding along the buttons of the shirt he adorns, teasingly popping two at the top. He glances up at Taehyung through his lashes, gauging his reaction, discovering his cock already poking at the silk fabric of his robe. His mouth practically waters at the sight, appreciatively gazing upon the noticeable bulge, shifting his hips forward for the slightest hints of friction.

  


He doesn't once resist when Taehyung takes him within his arms, his legs going to encase Taehyung's middle. The brunet has a fierce look of determination in his eyes, pausing to press a feverish kiss to Jungkook's lips, working his mouth open and moaning his relief at the feel of his tongue prodding boldly against his own. 

  


Somehow he manages to stumble to one of the walls, pressing Jungkook roughly against it, legs still entangling his waist. "If I wanted you right here, right now... What would you say?" But the raven doesn't say anything, just rolls his hips forward to meet the elder's, head thudding back against the wall and hands going to steady himself with Taehyung's shoulders. There's a challenging look in Jungkook's gaze, one that states that he didn't care, that he was willing to take Taehyung's cock any and everywhere. 

  


But, _no_.

  


That doesn't feel right, taking him just outside of the kitchen. Restraining himself, as difficult as it is, the brunet hoists the raven higher and starts mobilizing swiftly toward his shared bedroom with Namjoon. He can only hope that the leader isn't there, hopes that he had abandoned the room to entertain himself with the likes of Jin.

  


All the while Jungkook buries his face within his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne, nipping eagerly at the base of his throat. Soft little hums emanate from his mouth as he continues his ministrations, trailing open-mouthed kisses up his throat, across his jaw, and ultimately to his ear lobe where he tugs playfully.

  


Taehyung doesn't have the strength to tell him to stop, body reacting to each nip and suck, shivering with anticipation as he manages to fumble with the knob to the door. What he finds as he enters is that his side is empty, as expected, arms depositing Jungkook onto the center of the bed and crawling in behind him. The raven spreads his legs once more, propping his head on a plush pillow, staring up at Taehyung and beckoning him with a finger.

  


As soon as Taehyung swoops down to claim the latter's lips, Jungkook already has his mouth open, expecting the action, tongue immediately darting out to tease the elder's. And, God, does it make the throbbing in Taehyung's cock that much worse. He reaches down between their wedged bodies, adjusting his cock, attempting to alleviate the pressure swelling there.

  


Jungkook sighs into the open-mouthed kiss, allowing Taehyung to take the dominance he so desperately craved. His hands blindly reach for Jungkook's hands, pinning his wrists effortlessly above his head, tongue intent on reeling another salacious sound from the youth's lips. And he does half a beat later when he bites down possessively on Jungkook's bottom lip, tugging it earnestly between his teeth, releasing it in favor of pressing more fervent kisses to his mouth.

  


"He better not have touched you," Taehyung manages in between frantic kisses, peppering them down the column of the youth's throat, lips lingering where his pulse is strongest. Jungkook gasps, back arching in favor of the contours of Taehyung's body, his head shifting to allow him better access. "Did you let him, Jungkook?" He nips at the pulsing spot beneath his lips, humming his inquisition. "I need answers, you have to tell me."

  


The raven, currently concentrating on shifting his hips just the precise way, wanting to feel the thick heat of Taehyung's cock on his thigh, just barely hears the query and is left breathing heavily as he fights the shroud threatening to drown him in its blissful entirety. "I-I didn't, no—No why would I?" He keens, hands wriggling free from their stronghold, seeking out Taehyung's robe belt and tugging the material loose.

  


Taehyung clicks his tongue, disproving the action but allowing it to continue. He eases back on his haunches then to shrug the material from his shoulders, watching, breath caught in his throat, at the sight of Jungkook, previously quiet for the most part, palming himself through the denim material of his jeans. His eyes flicker from the sight of Taehyung's exposed cock, twitching with arousal, to the fire of his dark eyes and back, alternating between the two; he wasn't certain which one was more beautiful, but doesn't have to think about it long, not when Taehyung is grabbing him about the thighs and dragging him closer.

  


His body slides sleekly across the bed-sheets until he's in closer proximity to Taehyung. Taehyung, who works deftly at the fastenings of his jeans, tugging at them urgently until they relent, sliding them—along with his boxers, _fuck_ —down the length of his milky thighs and effectively away from him entirely. He halfheartedly tosses them to the side, can hear the hushed sound of the fabric rustling as it meets the floor.

  


He trails his hands fondly up and down the expanse of his outer thighs, meanwhile his mouth presses open-mouthed kisses to his inner thigh, licking a thin strip along the trembling skin. He presses forward, Jungkook fisting the sheets for purchase, eyes heavily hooded as he stares down at the same time Taehyung licks upward from the base of his cock, tongue smoothing along the underside, pausing to mouth just beneath the head.

  


Taehyung takes notice of the attention, tongue flicking at the tip, but not taking him in just yet. "No one can suck your cock like I can. _Understood_?" Jungkook, who really can't speak, even if he wanted, just groans and bucks his hips, yearning for more tongue and less talking. "Use your words."

  


"Yes, _that_." He whines: "Understood— _Understand_ , that." He poorly enunciates, but Taehyung appreciates the attempt nonetheless and rewards him by drifting beneath his cock, mouth parting as he suckles ardently at his balls. His palm encircles his neglected cock, fist loose and languid as he strokes him, thumb pressing into the slit as he works him. "Tae, I can't—Too long, without you, _I can't_ —..."

  


He doesn't stop, however; he's merciless as he massages the pad of his thumb against the slit, utilizing the droplets of pre-cum gathered there to spread along the angry-red head. "You don't get to speak, not after what you did." 

  


So Jungkook remains silent, having to sink his teeth into his bottom lip in a feeble attempt at staying mute. The way his hips buck and his hands clench into the sheets for purchase is vocal in and of itself; how he declines the urge to painfully grapple at Taehyung's hair, how his knees pull up and his legs spread further apart.

  


Taehyung seizes the endless teasing and swallows him down, takes him in one fluid movement, the tip of Jungkook's cock sinking to the back of his throat. And Jungkook struggles, he really does, as he bucks his hips without abandon, seeking out that tight and wet warmth that holds such promise. The tip of Taehyung's nose nuzzles at the base of his cock, mouth stretching further to better accommodate him, moaning around his thick girth.

  


Yeah, that. That does things to Jungkook, whose balls seize up, pulse thudding maddeningly in every inch of his body as he combats his impending orgasm; ' _not now_ ,' he silently pleads as Taehyung begins a steady bobbing of his head, releasing heady moans around his cock, the sounds shooting straight through his cock to register as firey static in his veins: ' _no, not now_.'

  


Getting the gist, Taehyung withdraws his mouth, hand pumping him with finesse. "Jimin can't make you come like this, can he?" 

  


"Who's Jimin?" dumbly splutters Jungkook through his haze, arms folding over his face, intent on shielding the bashful expression he adorns; cheeks reddened, lips parted, beads of sweat cascading down the sides of his face.

  


Taehyung, who is enthralled with the response, takes him between his lips once more and sucks with renewed vigor; can taste the bitterness of pre-cum against his tongue, can feel the veins on the side of Jungkook's cock pulsing against his hollowed cheeks. He flickers his gaze to Jungkook, who still insists on shielding his face, and proceeds to relax his throat, preparing to take him further; and he does, Jungkook's cock easing down his throat, slick with saliva.

  


Jungkook resolves to gripping at the sheets again, this time meeting Taehyung's ravenous gaze. And it's enough to send him over the edge, releasing abruptly, hot spurts shooting down the elder's throat and nearly choking him in the process. He withdraws slightly, but doesn't let up, tongue stroking along the underside of his cock and coaxing him through his orgasm.

  


Once his mouth is satisfyingly full, Taehyung withdraws completely, cum dribbling down the corners of his mouth as he swallows. He swipes the back of his hand against his mouth, hand reaching forward to continue lazily stroking the latter. A smug smirk plays on his lips, admiring how tightly Jungkook's lids have clenched, how the flush from his cheeks travels down his chest and radiates across his toned abdomen.

  


"Who made you come hard like that, hm?" prompts Taehyung, watching as Jungkook props himself on wobbling elbows, blinking owlishly at him. "Say my name."

  


Jungkook, chest heaving and oxygen still evading him, takes a considerate moment to regain his bearings. " _Kim Taehyung_ ," comes the raven's raspy, sated gasp. "Only Kim Taehyung, _only you_."

  


Something about the intense eye contact leaves Taehyung with a blossoming warmth in the pit of his belly; arousal, yes, but something much deeper and sincere than that. He crawls up the length of his form, gripping onto his chin, head tilting slightly to the side, before pressing a kiss that's all tongue to Jungkook's mouth.

  


But Jungkook doesn't mind, not really at least, though the taste is nothing he enjoys. His hand travels to Taehyung's neglected cock, taking him firmly in hand, intent on bringing him at least half of the pleasure he had received. "You haven't—"

  


Taehyung silences him with a kiss, shifting on the sheets to press his back against the headboard, then proceeds to wrestle with the youth until he submits. He grabs at him, pulls him until he's seated on his lap, fingers sliding down the ridges of his spine and down the swell of his ass to prod at his rim, leaning forward to flick his tongue at the youth's upper lip.

  


"I wanna see you work for it." breathes Taehyung into the silence, only disturbed by the sound of heavy breathing. Sharp gasps fill the otherwise quiet room as Taehyung presses the finger further, working his way past the taut ring of muscles, massaging his way forward until he can freely move it. Jungkook's hands grip at the elder's shoulders, nails digging insistently into his pale skin. "Show me what only I can do."

  


Soft sounds emanate from Jungkook as he relaxes, attempting to breathe evenly through his nose, rocking back against the finger stretching him open. This time he doesn't meet the same resistance as Taehyung manages a second finger, stretching them apart, stretching him properly, watching the varying expressions flicker across his countenance as he searches for that one, toe-curling spot.

  


When he finds it, Jungkook is writhing back against his digits, those damned fingers curling inward, the action sending blood flowing to his rapidly hardening cock and reeling a shuddering whimper from the raven. Anymore stretching and he was bound to come, the stimulus just too much to handle, especially after he was already weakened from his first orgasm. So he offers Taehyung a pleading look, eyes wide, head weakly shaking, yearning for the torment to halt.

  


Taehyung understands the wordless cue and brings a hand to his own cock, stroking himself momentarily, releasing some of the tightly-wound pressure throbbing there. He gulps deeply, wetting his bottom lip as he lines the head of his cock to Jungkook's rim, hips bucking forward and plunging in deeply.

  


Jungkook's mouth parts, forming a filthy ' _o_ ,' nails digging furiously into Taehyung's shoulders. New crimson crescents scatter his skin as the raven adjusts his grip, clinging to the elder, reveling in being filled to the brim; there was nothing like it, being filled with Taehyung's glorious cock. The brunet leans his head forward, knocking into Jungkook's, his perspired forehead resting against the raven's for a serene moment.

  


"Don't go anywhere without me..." Taehyung pleads, voice laced with unhinged passion and thick with burning arousal. "Please?"

  


No words befell Jungkook's lips, however, as he uses Taehyung's shoulders for leverage, pressing down on them as his body rises and then falls once more. Taehyung's hands instinctively go to his waist, aiding him, lifting him effortlessly and grunting at the feel of such unbearable tightness surrounding him; and the scorching heat, _fuck_ , he swears that this was the closest thing to heaven he would ever experience.

  


The brunet's head thuds back against the headboard, can't even concern himself over the pain blossoming there, groaning openly now as he extends his legs flat upon the sheets. His hips roll forward, bucking into the inviting heat encasing him, desperate to feel closer, to go deeper— _anything_ , he just wanted _more_ , more of the feel of Jungkook scraping blunt nails down his chest, more of how his lips caress his neck.

  


He wants more of the way Jungkook rides him, hips clenching on either side of his waist, taking control and expressing to Taehyung in the most basic, primal of ways how he belonged to him. He shows it in the way he clenches tight as he slides down, impaling himself on Taehyung's pulsing, thick cock over and over again. Shows it in how he keens his name like a mantra, one that was sacred to solely him, breathing life into his lungs in the form of breathless kisses.

  


Taehyung wedges a hand between the flushed contours of their bodies to vigorously fist their cocks. He grunts at the feel of Jungkook's cock, thick and meaty, gliding against his own at each movement he makes; it was the slightest bit of friction yet it felt so delicious, leaving Taehyung bucking into his fist, cock moving slick against the latter's.

  


But Jungkook doesn't seize in the slightest, just grinds down harder, legs spreading further apart as he plunges down. Taehyung meets him halfway, thrusting upward sharply at the same time that Jungkook slams down, filling him completely and burying deep before the action is repeated. The duo gain momentum until Taehyung is fucking him in fervor, hips snapping forward, Jungkook barely able to keep pace as he feels that familiar pressure building in the lower pit of his stomach.

  


Taehyung leans forward, burying his face in the side of Jungkook's neck for solace, absently nipping at the side of his neck as he increases the speed of his thrusts, hips twitching with each movement he makes. He manages another jerky, sporadic snap of his hips before releasing with a choked cry, one that's muffled by Jungkook's neck, the raven clinging onto him as his hips hammer frantically forward, chasing his orgasm with every last ounce of strength he can muster. 

  


And Jungkook holds on tight, arms slinking around him, slamming down with a ferocity as he hurries his own, impending release. Taehyung's arms are snug around him, anchoring him into place, the tip of his cock adamantly assaulting his prostate, yearning for Jungkook to join him, to drown in the mind-blowing sensations wracking through every inch of his body.

  


And he does, choking out Taehyung's name weakly. The brunet buries deep to the hilt then, full seated and sated, hips stirring ever-so-slightly to give Jungkook the friction he needs. The way he clenches around his cock should be illegal, how he squeezes every drop that Taehyung has to offer, milking him for all that he's worth and then some.

  


Jungkook's breathing is labored, chest rapidly rising and falling, moving a hand up to weakly swipe at the bangs shielding his vision. Noticing the movement, Taehyung shifts, sweeping his perspired bangs to the side then placing a warm, tender kiss to the center of his forehead. His lips linger there momentarily, eyes falling contently close.

  


"Mine, mine, mine." His lips shift from his forehead, to both cheeks, the very tip of his nose, and finally to his lips; he lingers there too, not parting his lips in the slightest, however; just content with reveling in the gentle pressure.

  


The raven, thoroughly exhausted, curls into the warm embrace Taehyung has him in. He nuzzles the tip of his nose at the scent of cologne still clinging at his collar-bone while the elder placates himself with combing through Jungkook's sticky, disheveled locks. "I'm yours, I mean it." expresses Jungkook solemnly. His fingers rise to circle one of the elder's dusky pink nipples, pad of his thumb brushing over the bud: "Never doubt that, ever."

  


It elicits an involuntary shiver from Taehyung, body over-sensitized, the slightest of touches like fire against his skin. "I love you, Jungkookie. _Always_. You know that, don't you?"

  


The raven's head nods vigorously in response, fingers grazing over the faint lines of the latter's abdomen, smoothing across the smooth skin there. "I love you, too, you dork."

  


One of the brunet's signature goofy smiles appears on his lips, but it's a fleeting expression, what with an unexpected visitor venturing in, oblivious, to witness the scene. "Namjoon said he heard screaming and— _Oh_." Jimin pauses, a hand going over his mouth. "Isn't this a surprise."

  


"Fuck you, Park Jimin." Taehyung hisses, eyes narrowing into slits, clearly displeased with being interrupted.

  


"Thank you. I'm just happy you guys worked it out, watching you walk around with a stick up your—"

  


" _Out_!" Taehyung emphasizes, managing to grapple onto a pillow and send it flying through the air to smack the blond in the face, leaving him bewildered. And like that, he leaves, hands raising defensively in response, winking playfully and giggling as he exits the room and coos Yoongi's name.

  


But the brunet doesn't dwell on it for long, not when Jungkook is staring at him like that. The raven's fingers move tantalizingly slow as he opens the remainder of buttons on his shirt, easing the material off each shoulder and discarding it on the sheets. Completely bare, he stares wantonly at Taehyung, grabbing his hands and splaying his palms flat against his abdomen; it tightens at his touch, much to Taehyung's pleasure. "You have all night to make love to me, don't waste anymore time." 

  


Once more that whimsical grin appears as Taehyung presses the youth's back to the bed, straddling him, hands pinning his wrists to either side of his head. He can feel the stirring of his cock once more, body responding to the sight of Jungkook's sated expression, tongue gliding along his bottom lip as he impatiently awaits another kiss. "I won't," assures the brunet as he rocks his hips forward, Jungkook shivering beneath him. "I won't."

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think, yeah? i love feedback. ;) <3 x
> 
> ( also: lemme go finish my coursework. lmao )


End file.
